Las aparencias engañan
by Faiwill
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué Drusilla era así? ¿si realmente estaba loca? un día normal, no tan normal para dos vampiros


Estaba de nuevo ante ese espejo, peinando mi cabello. Tenía mi forma vampírica, podía recordar mejor así.

Todos piensan que estaba loca, todos menos él… Angelus… recuerdo su nombre, sus besos y todas esas salidas sin que se enteraran nuestras respectivas parejas. Él me trata diferente cuando no estaban ni Darla ni Spike, después tenía que fingir, pero no me importaba.

Es una locura pasajera, mi forma de vivir cada día sin que fuera un tormento.

Vivimos en la mansión que Darla poseía por su trabajo, gana bastante y desde que rechazó al Maestro, Angelus se convirtió en nuestro líder.

Yo no soy feliz con esta vida… o al menos no lo soy a momentos, porque a veces sí disfruto. Disfruto viendo morir, matando, bebiendo la sangre de las personas… pero lo hacía por supervivencia.

Cambio mi cara y parezco una humana más. Recuerdo cuando aun lo era, era pura e iba a ser monja hasta que él me transformó en lo que soy ahora, aunque mi aprendizaje se lo debo a Darla, ella me enseñó la lealtad y no separarme nunca de Spike.

Abro la ventana y miro alrededor, hay gente con abrigos así que supongo que hace frío, yo no lo siento desde que soy vampira.

- ¿Drusilla? - me llama Darla desde el pasillo.

Abre la puerta y le sonrío, tengo que aparentar que todo va bien.

- Drusilla, Angelus y Spike ya llegaron, están esperando en el salón. - me informa.

- Diles que enseguida bajo, tengo que arreglarme. - le vuelvo a sonreír y continúo peinando mi cabello.

- Como quieras, pero no estarás tan guapa como yo. - contesta con un tono arrogante, típico de ella.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo, interiormente sé que tiene razón pero nunca lo demuestro, no le daré esa satisfacción.

Dudo si ir ya con el grupo o no, miro mi reflejo completo y practico la sonrisa que les voy a poner. Una sonrisa falsa. La verdadera sólo la conoce Angelus…

A veces me deja llamarle Ángel y es todo lo contrario a cuando aparenta ser frío y sanguinario. Recuerdo el bar que solemos frecuentar, es un sitio repleto de vampiros, pero nos conocemos todos.

Somos una verdadera familia, nunca nos traicionaríamos entre nosotros. Además no tenemos que preocuparnos por la sed de sangre, ya que nunca hay humanos en nuestro bar.

Allí Ángel se porta cariñoso y comprensivo, me trata bien… y yo dejo de ser la loca vampira para amarle con todo mi corazón y mi ya inexistente alma.

Decido bajar antes que se impacienten, tomo una muñeca y sonrío bajando las escaleras, fingiendo ser feliz porque la vestí hace un rato.

- Dru, cariño, al fin bajas. - me saluda Spike.

Fijo por un momento mis ojos en Ángel y luego miró a Spike.

- La luna me ha hablado, ya está cerca. - respondo haciendo un puchero y abrazando la muñeca.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la luna? - pregunta Darla sin creerse nada, cree que me lo invento todo como siempre.

- Ella está cerca, nos está acechando como el lobo al cordero, pero nosotros atacaremos porque no somos indefensos corderos… - digo mientras dirijo mi vista hacia el techo y sigo hablando. - La luna está roja, manchada de sangre. Sangre de Cazadora. -

Todos me miran fijamente, he revelado algo importante, no todos los días te visita una Cazadora.

- Id a dormir, mañana planearemos cómo matarla. - ordena Angelus, es la primera vez que habla en todo este rato.

Nuestras parejas obedecen y nos quedamos sólos.

Me acerco más mientras él permanece serio y callado, acaricio su rostro y le beso. Como esperaba es un beso cálido, sin apariencias… duramos unos minutos así hasta que él me para y me coge las manos.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo. - me dice sonriendo.

Salimos de la casa y le sigo sin decir palabra, no quiero arruinar el momento.

Llegamos a un parque de atracciones y se me ilumina el rostro, siempre me han encantado.

- Es perfecto. - le digo ilusionada.

- Es lo que tú te mereces. - contesta y de nuevo, me sonríe.

Deja que me monte en todas las atracciones que quiera, no tenemos que preocuparnos por el dinero.

Después de una hora, nos dirigimos al bar. Allí nos está esperando nuestra familia, alegre como siempre.

En este momento, nunca había estado tan feliz con mi vida… no me importa ser vampira, no me importa tener que matar para sobrevivir… sólo me importa que la mayoría de las veces, para él soy su centro de atención y por eso sigo adelante.

El sol está a punto de salir, así que todos nos despedimos y regresamos a nuestras viviendas. Ángel se dirige junto a Darla, los observo desde el pasillo sin que se de cuenta, ella está dormida y nunca se entera cuando él llega por lo que pueda engañarla fácilmente.

Me dirijo a mi habitación con Spike, él sí tiene sueño ligero por lo que le informo de que estoy aquí y me tumbo abrazándole.

Mañana planearemos cómo matarla y hoy ha sido una noche perfecta así que simplemente cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño… porque Angelus no es malo, es simplemente una apariencia, porque yo no estoy loca, es simplemente mi forma de seguir día a día…

**Notas de autora: En fin… no sé exactamente qué me pasó xD yo soy Bangel, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y decidí escribirla.**

**Está dedicada a mi Ángel particular ^^ que sino fuera por él no estaría aquí ahora.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! si dejan reviews mucho mejor!**


End file.
